Chess the MSPA edition
Chess: the MSPA edition (sometimes without the colon) is what you get when you put many people together and put rules that don't make sense. An MSPA Forum Adventure of sorts, it is a very difficult-to-follow one, albeit silly. Recap Beyond this point, a lot of it is made by Ariamaki, a fellow forumer. So credit goes to 4it. Summary So, many people are wondering: What are all these Pieces and Meters doing here, and WTH is going on? Well, I volunteered to answer all of that, so here we go: In order of introduction, whether they are in use or not, every Piece we have ever used. After this, I will be posting every meter below that. But first, a brief interruption for our summary and general board rules: WHAT BEGAN AS A TWO-SIDED WAR... ...between the sides of black (obviously blue) and white, has now become a clustermug of epic proportions complete with pieces from other board games, and from other games entirely. Black and white moved normally at first, until the Hype Level revealed itself, and the avalanche began. A Knight become a Gnu, a Rook become a Watcher, and the first core rule was laid down- No matter how many physical moves your Hype Level allowed, 5 non-move commands per turn was the maximum. An heir was conceived, and the Flying Spaghetti Monster showed that, while Royalty was on the side of White, God was on the side of Black- Their Hype Level surged, and the Sweet Move Meter and Luck Meter made their appearances. Black is struck with poor luck, producing a set of weak pawns, while a White pieces attempts betrayal and finds out it is not allowed... yet. He is demoted, while another piece is swapped out for a German import, the Berolina Pawn. This prompts black to construct a Cannon for long-range bombardment, to which White quickly snuck a Knight in to kill their queen, and become a Kangaroo. This act of assault caused the King to slay the Kangaroo instantly, and then the Gnu put White into Check—A state that wiped all the multipliers from the Hype Levels, and gained Black some Sweet Move. White was given the chance to morph into salvation, which came in the form of a Dragon King, which slew the Gnu, returning the multipliers at half-strength. A unique En-Passant Spot appeared, and when it was taken, the Luck meter struck into Green territory, causing every non-King piece on Whites side to gain Knight Moves, and making their pieces look really quite silly. This also promoted some White Pieces into Stewards, while Black became the first side to introduce a suicide piece- the Arrow. The next worrying move was when the Black Bishops chose a new Religion, Scientology- Giving them access to lethal weapons and stolen protagonists. White decided to begin forming an Amazon, and then the unthinkable happened. An errant command to move a piece to 'm4' caused the board to widen, now being A-M wide and 1-8 tall. Trogdor sided with Black, proving that internet icons love dark sides. And the first outright denial of a command came up, when someone tried to stretch the board height to around 10^551-0.5. DENIED. Black produced a hole, and used it to chip away the A1 square, so White decided to do a Double Capture, hitting *3 Hype again, and earning a free promotion.^l Then the bombs came out, shortly after that The Felt arrived, and the author of this summary contemplated for what he had wrought on himself, and ended the summary early. Long story short we invented 'Weird Chess Shit' or WCS. SBaHJTHA SIDS and PEESES/SBaHJ Sorted by Side Bombs (Regardless of the side which made/makes them) * The Quick Bomb can be used once. It moves on Queen lines up to three times before detonation, in which it will take out any and all pieces in a 1-square radius. You are making one now. * The Complex Bomb can be used twice. It moves on Queen lines up to five times or earlier before detonation, in which it will take out all enemy pieces. * The Crazy Bomb cannot be moved. It has to be dropped three times, each time taking out any enemy, friendly, or all pieces (each option has to be used once) on a one-square radius and on Rook lines up to 2 squares. Black Pieces (Now part of the Grey Side) * Gnu - A two-faced Knight, with the 'back' face being a Camel. It can move and capture like either of the two- 2 squares and 1, or 3 squares and 1. *'Watcher'- An eye-of-Sauron tower with a short duration, it can use PIERCING GLARE to significantly reduce the enemies Hype Level, gaining some Style and a little Luck in the process. * Weak Pawn - A fat, midget pawn. It can move and capture straight, no doubles, no diagonal capture, no en-passant. If it promotes, it cannot become a Queen or higher. * Cannon -Moves like a Rook, but must jump a piece (which may be of any type) in order to capture the target. Said middleman must be in line with the target. * Arrow - A drawn bow, with arrow, this piece can move on Knight lines once, capturing every piece across that line to the edge of the board. * Gun - * Half-Duck - Looks like the protagonist from PXL, or possible an unfolded cube with two black faces, one with a blue circle in the black. Moves 2 squares on the non-North cardinals, 2 or 3 North. Single square diagonal movement, all movescapture. * Trogdor - The Sliding General, or an 8-Rayed Star on a pedestal, moves like a King, but captures via Burination, which captures every adjacent piece post-move, friendly or not. White Pieces (Now part of the Grey Side) * Quick Pawn - A pawn with two 'bumps', Quick Pawn can double-move whenever it wants, is immune to en-passant, and cannot be captured by pieces lower than Rook (Gnu counts). * Prince- A tiny, crownless King, the Prince is a non-royalty unit who becomes King when his King dies. * Crab- A Knight marked with a wide-bottom X seal, Crab can only do half of a Knights moves- Narrow (1 to the side) forwards and Wide (2 to the side) backwards, * Berolina Pawn - A pawn with two 'heads', it moves opposite a normal pawn- It moves diagonally, captures forwards, and can only be involved in en-passant with other Berolina pawns. Kangaroo- A kangaroo head. It moves like a Queen, but must Jump past two pieces to move at all, and lands immediately behind the second piece. * Dragon King - A Rook with an X mark on his body, the Dragon King moves and captures as either a King or a Rook. * Steward- An ornate even-armed cross, the Steward can non-capturing King Move, and capture on all 4 Diagonals. Amazon- * Phoenix - A mitre with tentacles beneath it, Moves like a Queen with a 3-tile limit, but if captured, it instead respawns where it was taken 3 moves later, capturing any piece it would displace. Grey Pieces (Exclusive section for those introduced during or post-fusion *'Pegasus' - The first piece made during the Synthesis Turn, a Knight with a long mane / wings. It can move 4,1 and 3,2- A normal knight is 2,1, for examples sake. * Dragon - A draconic-looking piece, this is a Pawn that can also Knight-move. * Windmill - Moves identical to a Knight or a King, instead of capturing, you may name a side for the piece you hit, and it switches allegiances. * Ogre - Can kill anything within 2 squares without moving, is otherwise a 4-move-limit Rook. Looks like a lion-head. Green Pieces (The Felt, time powers for non-king non-pawns) A quick summary- The Felt have no Sweet Move or Luck powers, instead having a 32 bar Time Shenanigan meter that can, in theory, be refilled. Each piece has a unique time power, declared on drop, which can be changed once every 3 turns. No two identical powers can co-exist. * Lord English- No powers at all, being the King. * 1st Snowman- An Amazon piece (rook over a crown with a 2 on) that, if captured, causes all players to lose the game. Had its move reduced to 2 squares for being OP. Fin- Travels forwards through time, disappearing from the board until he needs to pop-back in, possibly reappearing on a piece and capturing it Phoenix-respawn style. Trace- A bishop who captures anyone that lands on the path it moved on last- IE, if it moved from b4 to e7, then b4, c5 and d6 are all lethal for the next turn. * Bisuits: A piece that can copy himself and put the copy into the Placement Tray, returns at a random spot. Normally moves as a Silver General (never explained in game, but it is a Shogi piece that can move like a King but not straight left, right, or back) * Eggs: Splits the timeline and copies himself, teleports his main body to the last time timeline the Felt were present in, and only costs 1 Time Point. Itchy- Moves as a rook twice every turn. If he goes 3 turns without moving he dies. Rook with x2 on his side. * Matchsticks - Moves like a Knight and destroys the last space he was standing on via fire. Looks like a Knight with an 11 on him. * Black Hole - Looks like a Shining Crown. A time-dilation device based on the hypothetical death of 1st Snowman. Every piece adjacent takes 3 turns to do a normal move, and those 2 squares away take 2 turns to do the same. Anything outside the radius is untouched. Does not affect Juggernaut. The Hole itself moves like a queen, and, if it becomes relevant, dies after 100 moves. Everyone kept referring to a Doze piece, but I checked twice- We never officially named any piece Doze, so maybe they were referring to a Pseudo? Introducing, the PSUEDO-FELT, our temporary stand-ins! * REWIND- A rook that attacks and then retreats. * REPEAT- A queen that allows any Felt piece to move twice. * FLASHSTEP - A bishop that, if it captures, gets to move again * SLOW - A knight that cuts the opponents movecount in half * CHAPTER SKIP - A knight that can 'delete' a turn from one opponent. Purple Pieces (Undead, can make reserves from other sides dead pieces) Proto-Lich- The Purple Bishop that started the undead side. Before he dropped any pieces, he was utterly invincible to anything but the Juggernaut. Replaced with Lich. Getting There... Orange Pieces (Dwarves, from the board game Thud) General Dwarf Rules: Dwarves move across Queen lines, but move via 'tossing'. This means that by forming a line, they may take a piece from one end of the line, and 'toss' it down the line, past the edge of the line, and then up to the length of the line, EXAMPLE If ____ABCD where letters are dwarves and lines are empty spaces Then we could cause D___ABC_ by throwing D across the line and then 4 spaces. Tossed Dwarves do not have to capture, and travel over any pieces in their way. Unique Dwarf Pieces: Blue Pieces (Participants in a game of TF2 on the inside-top of the cube) Getting There... Red Pieces (Participants in a game of TF2 on the inside-top of the cube) Getting There... Neutral Pieces (Regardless of color, we can't control these) * Red Spot - A non-piece game construct that shows us where we can En Passant, also the mascot of a semi-refreshing pseudo-beverage. * Juggernaut - >- A white tank with a number from 1-20 printed on the side. He randomly King-moves during each of his turns, and captures what he lands on. It must be captured twenty times before it is removed from the board. ** Juggernaut Jr.- * Elephant - An accidental guest on the TF2 board, it can jump 2 diagonally, is neutral, and cannot leave the home board. A COMPLETE COUNT OF ACTIVE PIECES METERS AND STUFF The first meter is of course the HYPE LEVEL, which determines how many times a side can move per turn. The SWEET MOVES meter #The LUCK METER #The TIME SHENANIGANS METER #The PROMOTION METE #The DWARF TOSSING METRIC UNIQUE AREA RULES Team Fortress 2 Board- ''' Works like a crossbreed of Shogi and Team Fortress 2 All long-range pieces have a 5 square move limit. Every step taken by a RED or BLU piece increases their sides Hype by 1. Captured pieces go to a side bank, and respawn for the person who captured them. *Multi-Space Tiles' - d6 at one point became sentient and consumed e6, creating a two-wide tile. Enterable from any side, exitable as well, standing on it is normal. Still probable sentient. *'Holes Through the Boards''' - There are two kinds- Holes and Teleportals. **'Holes' - A completely black space onto which no piece yet known can step. * TPs - Off-colored tiles separate from the rest of the board, with notation for a different chessboard on it. Stepping on a TP puts you where the notation says. *Trenches and Raised Terrain- *Water and its Interaction with Pieces The Ten Hanzi Used for the Z-Co-ordinates of our Comprehensile Chess Cube. 1: 一; 2: 二; 3: 三; 4: 四; 5: 五; 6: 六; 7: 七; 8: 八; 9: 九; 10: 十. Category:8.07 Chess the MSPA edition Category:8. MSPAs